


Oops?

by MidnightWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWrite/pseuds/MidnightWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal ghost hunt turns into something only Sam was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops?

Another day, another hunt. This was the life of Sam, Dean, and angelic-as-ever Castiel. Now that Castiel had joined the team, Sam usually got his own hotel room on long trips. Neither Dean or Cas quite understood why he insisted on this, but they new better than to question his actions. All three were exhausted from following a ghost all over the town so when the woman at the front desk said she only had one double open, they jumped at the offer. After dragging themselves half asleep up three flights of stairs, they finally made it to their room. Dean flopped down on the nearest bed, not being able to take one more step on his exhausted feet. Sam sat down on the other bed and put his head in his hands, stifling a yawn.

"I'll take the first shower." Dean said after a few minutes, getting back off the bed and rummaging through his bag. As he closed the bathroom door and put his clothes on the sink, Dean heard Sam ask Cas something, but he couldn't make out the words. As he stood under the relaxing flow of water, he let his mind wander about things. Most people say that deep thinking in the shower is a good thing, but not for Dean Winchester. It gave him time to think about the feelings he had towards the heavenly being standing on the other side of the door. Dean had never cared about his sexuality, he had previous flings with other men but that's all they were. Flings. But Castiel was a different story. For one, the guy was an angel for Pete's sake. Two, this feeling he had was way different than anything he had ever experienced before. If Dean were honest, he was terrified of loving. Because loving meant that he was willingly giving the other person the ability to completely and utterly destroy him, and trusting them not to. It terrified him more than any monster he had ever faced.

Dean turned off the water and dried off his body before slipping on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. He grabbed his clothes and sighed, mentally preparing himself to face his angel. When he opened the door, Sam rushed straight in and slammed it back, startling Castiel who had taken a seat at the small desk. 

"Hello, Dean." Castiel's deep voice made shivers go down Dean's spine. Oh, how he loved Cas' voice. Dean nodded in acknowledgment and laid down on his back, closing his eyes and popping it several times. When he opened his eyes Castiel's face was mere inches from his.

"Jesus, Cas you gotta learn about personal space." Dean said, sitting up slightly.

"I'm sorry." Castiel apologized, moving back to the desk. "Your back sounds like it hurts." He said, casting a worried glance at Dean.

"It just needs a good pop every now and then." Dean said, taking his opportunity to look at Cas. "Hey I've been wondering. Do you get annoyed that you can't show your wings?" Dean asked. Raising up on his elbows so he could see Castiel's beautiful face better.

"Well I do miss seeing them from the corner of my eye or seeing them in the mirror, but no, it doesn't annoy me." Castiel said. Dean nodded in response.

"Do you think you'll ever show them to me?" Dean wondered. Castiel looked surprised at that.

"Maybe you'll see them by accident, but I can't show them to you just because I want to. That's not how it works." Cas said. Just then, the bathroom door opened and Sam walked out, yawning as he put his dirty clothes in his bag.

"No beer run tonight?" he asked, looking at Dean. 

"No, I'm planning on getting as much shut-eye as I can." Dean said, pulling the covers of his bed back so he could wrap them around himself and get cozy. He heard Sam turn the lights out and shuffle around to get into his bed.

"Night, Sammy."

"Night, Dean."

And a simultaneous, "Night Cas", were the last things said.  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Dean woke up sweating. Another dream about Sam being killed by a demon. He held his breath to make sure he could hear Sam breathing on the other side of the room before breathing deeply and trying to calm his heart rate down. He was scared half to death when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he almost yelled, but he saw Castiel's bright blue eyes staring down at him in worry.

"You were praying to me in your sleep. Something about saving Sam." Castiel whispered. Dean wasn't thinking logically, so he pulled Cas down into a long, comforting embrace.

'Now or never' Dean thought. He pulled away from their tight embrace and looked Castiel straight in the eye.

"Cas, do you trust me?" Dean asked.

"Dean you know I do." Castiel said, perplexed by the sudden question.

All thoughts abandoned Dean's mind as he pulled Castiel toward him. When their lips touched, it was magical. Like someone had ignited a fire in their souls that would never go out. As Dean tilted his head to the side slightly, he heard a soft rustling noise and he pulled away suddenly, assuming Sam had woken up.

What he saw amazed him. Castiel's wings in all their glory were right there before his eyes. He reached out and lightly glided his hand over Castiel's left wing.

"Cas, y-you're beautiful." Dean hoarsely whispered, awestruck by Castiel's true form.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that, Dean. When an angel shows their wings to someone, it means they completely trust them, and I trust you with my life, Dean." Cas said. His wings disappeared a few minutes later but they were too pre-occupied to notice. 

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Castiel spent the rest of the night cuddled against Dean and watching him sleep. When Dean woke up this time, he smiled at his angel and sighed contentedly.

"Bobby owes me twenty bucks." Sam's voice startled them both. Dean sat up quickly and looked at Sam's smirking face.

"What the hell are you talking about." Dean stated more than asked.

"Bobby bet me you two would get together by the end of this month. I told him it would be sooner than that. I win." Sam smiled triumphantly.


End file.
